


Your Forever Is All That I Need

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Prompt Fic, and i switch lanes a lot thus this was born, but i love both josh and tyler a lot, coffee shop aus ftw, i still can't believe i'm writing this, joshler - Freeform, puns everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: An ot3 coffee shop au fic because why the hell not
TylerxOCxJosh because I'm trash (who also swerves lanes a lot)
Posting here too besides on my Wattpad.





	

_Bean Me Up Cafe._

It was one of the more popular coffee shops in the town, located between a book shop and a music store, named _Literally Need This Bookshop_ and _Tune It Up_ respectively. The cafe is where Charlie McManus currently worked along with her best friend Jenna Black. The two had been friends since high school freshman year and applied to the cafe for work their junior year and had continued to do so even after graduating, both young women content with working the rest of their years there as they had fun and people were generally nice enough to them (minus the grumpy morning rush of course).

There was also the fact that their friend Debby had inherited the place from her grandmother and was the owner slash employer as well. The three girls couldn't imagine separating from one another, Jenna and Debby more so as they had been dating since senior year of high school and still going strong to this day at the age of twenty four. Honestly, Charlie was surprised the two girls were not engaged yet. She was trying to figure who was going to be the one to pop the question to be honest.

"Stop spacing silly!" Jenna teased, lightly shoving her friend's shoulder as she walked by to clean the counter, before they officially opened for the morning, Debby running later as per usual. Perks to being the owner is that you couldn't get fired for being late, something Debby enjoyed greatly as she enjoyed her sleeping in. A lot.

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head before throwing Jenna a grin. "Ya know me Jen. Always with my head in the clouds."

The blonde shook her head with a smile, white rag wiping down the counter, despite being clean from the night before. It was basically a ritual at this point for the woman as a way to start each day. "Nah. Your thought process is just faster than others."

Charlie laughed, moving over and putting beans into the coffee machine before turning it on. "That's a very kind way of describing my ADD. Thanks girlie."

"Anytime."

They both glanced at the door of the cafe, hearing a knock, smiling as they spotted a familiar face. Seeing that Jenna was still doing her thing, Charlie walked from behind the counter with a wide smile, unlocking the door once nearing it, letting the young, tattooed man in.

She laughed as she was pulled into a tight hug before feeling a big kiss on her forehead. "Good morning gorgeous! And you as well beautiful!" he greeted happily to them.

"Morning Brendon. Need help with carrying in the delivery?" Charlie asked once he released her. He nodded, spinning around and walking over to the blue van parked in front of the shop, Charlie giggling like mad anytime she saw it.

_Those Buns Dough_ was printed in elegant and large white cursive across the sides of the vehicle with a painted picture of honey buns beside it, promoting the highly favored bakery.

Brendon rolled his eyes and huffed in mock annoyance, obviously very amused by the reaction as he had named the company himself, opening the back doors of the van. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Lucky Charms."

"I should have never told you I'm half Irish," Charlie groaned, taking the warm stack of trays that held various baked goods from Brendon as he handed them to her. She waited until he grabbed a stack himself before heading back into the building, Jenna holding the door open for them, bell jingling above the entrance.

He shrugged easily despite what he carried. "Even if you didn't, your accent gives it away when you're pissed or embarrassed."

"Bren makes a very excellent point," Jenna chimed in, making her way behind the counter once the two stepped inside and opened the cabinet that the pastries were to be placed in.

"You two are lucky I love ya a lot," she replied with a small huff.

Brendon and Charlie set the trays on the counter, Jenna slightly sighing in defeat at the action having just cleaned it, both girls standing back and moving on to make sure everything was in working order for the morning rush as they let the professional do his job. They had learned very quickly four years ago, when he was starting out with his business and the shop decided to be his first client after a mishap with their previous supplier, that the man had a particular way of setting up the treats, handling it all personally.

Charlie didn't see why but Brendon Urie was very passionate about his craft and thus the girls let him do as he wished. Plus, all their customers loved his food, making his bakery practically boom not long after the shop had hired his services and he set up shop. He was currently in the process of debating of opening a second bakery across town, having the revenue and popularity to do so.

It didn't take very long for Brendon to finish up, having the routine down thanks to years of practice. He shut the doors to the cabinet closed and stood, gathering the trays together, apologizing to Jenna about the mess he left behind, who just waved him off.

"Lunch still on?" he asked over his shoulder, moving from behind the counter and towards the door.

"Always is," they chorused, Jenna once more wiping the counter down as Charlie pulled out the broom to quickly sweep the mess up, shop set to open in ten minutes. The girls waved at the grinning man as he exited, finishing their tasks quickly as he drove off to his next delivery.

"Did I miss Bren again?" questioned Debby a few minutes later as she walked in from the back, yawning slightly with a stretch. Jenna kissed her cheek as she walked by to grab a pastry for herself, Debby seeming to not only waking up more but brightening up as well.

"Don't you usually do?" teased Charlie, laughing as the blonde stuck her tongue out in response.

Debby moaned as she took a bite. "This must be what heaven is like." She paused to swallow the bite before winking at Jenna, causing her to laugh and blush. "Next to you of course."

"Sometimes I want to throw up from how cute you two are," Charlie grinned.

Debby pointed a finger at her in mock seriousness. "Spew and you're fired McManus." She dropped her hand a second later, intent on devouring the treat she held while making a coffee for herself. Jenna accepted as Debby offered to make one for them as well whereas Charlie declined, having a dislike for drinking coffee in general.

The three women turned to look at the entrance hearing the bell chime as it opened, a large group of customers arriving, signaling the start of the morning rush. The three grinned at each other, ready to tackle the long day ahead, Jenna and Charlie moving to the registers to take orders as Debby finished what she was doing. 

"Welcome to Bean Me Up. What can I get you?" they chimed, genuine smiles on their faces, not phased in the slightest at the disgruntled looking customers that were a common sight.

======

It was now half past ten in the morning, the morning rush having finally dwindled down a bit ago. Charlie nearly sagged in relief, the girls finally able to relax after the madness of running back and forth to fulfill orders ended, the rest of the day a breeze compared to it. She was left alone to tend to the cafe as Jenna went to the back to take out the trash, Debby following after her not long after. It was a no brainer for her, knowing that the two took the drop in customers as a sign for the first make out session of the day, away from any potential prying eyes (whether it was horny teenagers or adults or the homophobes).

Not that Charlie was uncomfortable about it, having walked in on numerous make out sessions between them without meaning to (a hazard when you all lived together). Love was love, didn't matter who with. It was just seeing her two best friends so adored with one another, well, she just felt lonely is all, her last relationship having been in junior year of high school (it didn't last long as Debby had overheard him talking to his friends about dumping her as soon as she gave up the goods on prom night - Michael had ended up with a kick to his junk before Charlie dumped him that day after three months of dating, the three girls going to prom together two nights later instead).

At first, she had felt like a third wheel to them when they started dating, until Jenna and Debby had teamed up after a week of Charlie distancing herself, sat her down, and told her bluntly that just because they were together did not mean they were dumping their friendship with her, that there was _always_ time and space in their lives for Charlie, no matter what. Lots of crying happened as well as hugging and ice cream with a splash of comedy movies between the trio.

(Their friendship was stronger than ever since then.)

The bell chimed, breaking Charlie's train of thoughts, blinking at the two men who walked in, smiling at another pair of familiar faces. The one who wore the hat over a head of pink hair with the awesome sleeve tattoo waved at Charlie with a smile, face scrunching up cutely as he went to grab a seat by the window to soak in the sun. The other man with the short mess of brown hair (that Charlie really wanted to run her fingers through as well as the other guy's) with slight stubble on his face and various black tattoos on his arms stepped up to the counter with a smile.

"Morning Charlie," he greeted, voice soft.

"And ah good mornin' ta ya as well laddie," she replied, accent thick on purpose causing him to giggle and the other to snort in amusement, having heard her well enough in the otherwise quiet cafe. Charlie grinned, dropping back to her normal tone. "The usual for you and Josh, Tyler?" she asked, already ringing up the order.

Tyler nodded, brown eyes gazing at the treats available. "I'm going to be daring today by adding one of the chocolate croissants."

"Wow, very daring of you. I'm impressed," she teased, adding it to the order. She didn't have to even give him the total as Tyler just handed over his debit card, Charlie charging him before handing it back with a smile. She turned around, grabbing the cups and prepared the order, humming beneath her breath all the while.

Tyler leaned against the counter, watching her with faint amusement, recognizing the tune. "Have they been torturing you with more One Direction? Specifically with Perfect from Midnight Memories?"

"If you were anyone else, I would ask why you know such detailed information about a boy band's album." She kept her eyes on the task at hand, grabbing the second cup and filling it with Josh's usual, the other drink set aside for now. "But considering you work at Tune next door, you get a pass."

"Not because I'm cute?" he pouted slightly.

Charlie laughed, nearly spilling warm liquid onto her hand, avoiding doing so at the last second. "That too."

Tyler grinned, Charlie grabbing the other drink and turning around, placing them on the counter before grabbing the can of whipped cream, placing a large amount in each for her favorite customers. Grabbing two of the many wooden sticks, she stirred the cream into both drinks simultaneously, tossing the used sticks into the trash beneath the counter before placing a lid on each cup. Out of habit, she grabbed the one on the right while pulling out her black sharpie, uncapping it to write _Cutie Pie_ on it, doing the same to the left cup once done, only writing _P(inkie)unkie Brewster_ instead. She pushed the drinks towards Tyler, who let out a laugh at the names, as she grabbed his croissant, handing it to him.

"Hope you and your boo enjoy the drinks."

Tyler pulled a twenty dollar bill out his pocket, placing it in the tip jar, Charlie nearly jumping in surprise. Usually it was a ten he placed, not a twenty. She was about to protest, but he silenced her with a shake of his head, grabbing the items with a smile, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Great service as always Charlie. Thank you."

She stuttered, unsure of what to really say. "Er, ya are welcom'," she said, words slipping past her lips, brain spitting out the first sentence that came to mind. (Thank God, it was nothing embarrassing.) Charlie watched as he walked over to his equally attractive boyfriend, locking eyes with Josh who just grinned at her. She waved shyly at him, his grin growing wider, before turning around to busy herself with something, face red with a blush.

It was a shame the two were together because both were really nice guys that she would jump at the chance of dating, Josh being just as sweet as Tyler.

She sighed quietly, losing herself in making sure the machines were working fine and filled with what they needed to be with, cleaning up any mess she came across, not really thinking about anything in particular. It was safe to say that Charlie jumped at the sudden hand that was on her shoulder, turning to see it was Debby, lips pursed in concern as Jenna stared at her before moving to the couple that sat in the corner, chatting quietly with one another, expression dawning into understanding, gaze shifting back to their friend once more.

It was no secret between the three of how much Charlie would stare at the two boys any time they came in, making sure to be discreet of course, never over the fact of how attractive and kind they were to everyone. Of how _good_ they looked together. (The day that Brendon had casually dropped the bomb of the two hotties after having talked with Josh when getting a new tattoo done, that they were dating one another made Charlie super sad. Like watching _Marley & Me_ sad - nothing sadder than watching a dog _die_. It was dumb, she had drunkenly said so to her two best friends that night when they got home after one of Brendon's parties, so dumb to think she had a chance with one of them. Debby gave her the next few days off so she could just cry herself out and recover, both girls providing snuggles when asked.)

"You alright Char?"

She gave a small, strained, smile, one hand lifting to squeeze her friend's hand. "I'm good."

The two stared at her knowing it was a lie but let it drop, well aware that Charlie would come to them in due time. Debby nodded, squeezing the woman's shoulder in comfort before dropping her hand. "Lunch time!" she declared suddenly, gaining looks from everyone.

"Deb, it's only eleven," Charlie commented, only to be interrupted by someone walking in.

"What's up ladies?!" Brendon called with a grin, pushing his sunglasses atop his head, two bags of food in one hand, one from Taco Bell and the other from his bakery, gaining a laugh from everyone. His eyes swept the room, landing on Tyler and Josh, grin growing larger. "My main bitches are here too! Even better!" He spun around, free hand turning the open sign around to say closed, locking the door before walking over to the boys, dropping the bags on their table.

The girls looked at each other, rolling their eyes in fondness, nearly cringing as a table screeched across the floor as Brendon moved it to join Josh and Tyler's own.

"Leave marks on my floor and I'll kick your ass!" Debby exclaimed as the trio made their way over to help. Brendon stopped, screeching suddenly halting, waiting for three other pairs of hands to join his before they lifted it up and set it down with ease.

The four grabbed a chair for themselves, the couple watching on, highly entertained by the scenario, Brendon sitting beside Tyler, Debby next to him. Charlie held back a glare at them and Jenna as she occupied the seat on the end, leaving the only free spot to be between her and Josh.

Urie _knew_ somehow if the smug look on his face was anything to go by.

Traitors. The three of them.

"Is this common?" Josh questioned, looking at the four, lips quirked into a smile.

"Daily," was the chorused reply, Charlie trying to grab hold of the brown bag that was specifically from the bakery, but was held out of reach by the man who brought it. She sighed, crossing her arms and pouting, as everyone else laughed.

"This my dear Lucky Charms," Brendon began, waving the bag in the air. "Is something new. You'll be the first to get it of course, since you are my favorite person at the moment."

"At the moment?" she stressed, a single eyebrow lifting, ignoring as the man beside her softly repeated the nickname to his boyfriend, both equally amused. Brendon could say goodbye to her drink mixing for any party he hosted from here on out if that was the case since he was shit at replicating her drinks. Something she was very proud of and held over his head any chance she could get.

He paused then laughed. "Did I say moment? I meant ever."

That's what she thought. "What's the catch jerkface?"

"Say something sexy in Irish." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Do you want it or not?" he asked, waving the bag in her face, pulling it from her reach before she could snag it. Whatever was inside smelled really good too.

With a roll of her eyes, she uncrossed her arms to place her chin in her hands, giving the sweetest smile she could muster. "Tá mé ag dul chun tús do thóin fucking mura bhfuil tú an mála a thabhairt dom anois Urie."

Debby and Jenna cackled, having a good idea of what Charlie said, having known her so long, the boys looking on in surprise. Brendon handed over the bag, begging to know what she said as she snagged it from his grip. The other two girls tried to explain what was said but kept falling into laughter the moment a word passed their lips, Charlie ignoring them all as she pulled one of the chocolate covered tarts out, noticing it was covered in salt. Shrugging, she bit into it, pausing after a small bite, expression one of bliss as caramel invaded her taste buds as well, making it a delightful mix of taste.

"Is this what heaven tastes like?" she asked no one in particular after swallowing the bite. Brendon looked smug as the others grew curious. She made no protest as Jenna grabbed the treat from her hand and took a bite as well, passing it to her girlfriend who did the same, the girls in awe of the treat that assaulted their senses. Charlie offered the bag of tarts to Tyler and Josh, both grabbing their own and delighting in the treat as well.

"This is amazing dude," Tyler commented, Josh nodding in agreement, both devouring the tart eagerly.

If Brendon could explode from his overgrown ego, then he would have. Alas, his face only hurt from the wide and smug grin on his face, which could give The Joker a run for his money, fictional or not. He grabbed the bag of Taco Bell, pulling various food out having bought more than enough even without the knowledge of Tyler and Josh joining them, each person grabbing what they liked once they finished off their treat.

"Seriously," began Brendon as he unwrapped his burrito. "What did you say? All I got was 'fucking' and my last name."

The girls snickered, almost choking on their food as they bit into it, as Charlie threw a quick smile at her friend. "I'm going to kick your fucking ass if you do not give me the bag now, Urie."

He cooed. "I love when you talk threats to me."

"Ná dhéanamh dom tús tú." A pause as she thought. "Tá mé ag dul a dhéanamh ar aon nós."

"And that means?" asked Josh, very interested. It may be a language he had trouble understanding but she made it sound beautiful. Tyler hid his smile at Josh's curiosity behind his food.

Charlie bit into her taco, not responding. There was, however, a sudden yelp from Brendon as a foot connected with his shin beneath the table. "That, dear Josh, is what it roughly translates to."

The way he seemed to light up when laughing made her equate him to the personification of sunshine. Almost too good to look at.

Almost.

======

"I hate myself," Charlie mumbled into the pillow, laying flat on the couch to hog all the space to herself. She curled her legs to herself when fingers ghosted over the back of her knee, ticklish, Jenna and Debby plopping down into the now freed up space.

"Can't hear you Char," the blonde commented, amused, as Debby grabbed the remote and turned on the television, surfing channels for something they could all stand to watch.

Charlie lifted her head up, repeating what she said before plopping her face back into the pillow, half hoping to suffocate herself. Maybe then her crushes on two unavailable men would just _go away_. Can't have a crush if you're not breathing.

"You're so dramatic," Debby giggled, settling on an old rerun of America's Funniest Home Videos.

"Stuff it Ryan," Charlie retorted, no real heat behind it. She sat up, shifting around, placing the pillow on Jenna's lap before she laid down, fingers automatically running through her brown hair. "I just feel left out you know," she murmured quietly, sniffling, eyes staring past the tv. "Sounds dumb I know."

Debby turned the volume down, both girls glancing at each other worriedly before staring at the brunette that occupied the blonde's lap. "What you feel is not dumb, to start," Jenna commented, tapping her fingers against the woman's head before resuming what she had been doing. "Don't invalidate your feelings like that."

Debby nodded. "It's perfectly normal to feel what you do. You're not a robot, silly. Besides, Brendon is still single despite silently pining away for Dallon the moment he moved here five months ago."

Jenna sighed, elbowing her girlfriend in the ribs. "Not helping babe."

"That's because Dallon still hasn't dated anyone and Bren basically pines over everyone and everything. Speaking of the ass, which one of you hoes told him about my thing for Joshler?"

They had the decency to look sheepish and guilty as Charlie tilted her head up to glare at them. Jenna was the one to speak up. "He may have conned Deb and I into talking last month the day after he dropped the bomb so to speak, wondering why you didn't show up since it's unlike you."

"We're sorry!" piped Debby, pleading for their forgiveness, her hands clasped together. "You know how good Urie is at making us talk when he waves those damned baked goods of his in our faces. But he swore to never tell another soul on threat of us tattling on his affections straight to Dallon himself."

Charlie _really_ wanted to be pissed at them for telling what was only their business, but when they protected her like that, well, it was hard to do so. Especially with those looks aimed her way. She may as well have placed a bunch of newborn kittens in a box with FREE! written in black sharpie on the side and left them out on a street corner.

Where they cried.

In the rain.

"If I didn't consider you two my sisters, I would kiss you both." She huffed, returning her attention back to the show, lips pulling into a smile at seeing a dog get hyper over the ball in it's owner's hand. Debby leaned down, kissing the side of her forehead with a large smack, leaving stained lipstick on Charlie's skin as a thank you, laughing as she dodged the failing hand aimed at her in retaliation, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Jenna smiled, head shaking in amusement at their antics. "Don't worry Charlie. You'll find someone who loves you just as much as we do." All three dropped the topic after that, Charlie feeling marginally better than before as they watched tv and even had their own commentary going for the really bad reality shows they discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot, but it started getting too long for me so I figured, why not multiple chapters? 
> 
> More to come!
> 
> Oh, in case you were wondering what Charlie said last it was 'Don't make me kick you.' 'I'm going to do it anyway.' 
> 
> Thanks to Google Translate for existing even if it may be inaccurate. B)


End file.
